Immunity
by Kalira69
Summary: It's a strange sort of love story, but it's theirs. (Movie-verse.)


Jin Hyuk sighed, propping his elbow on the counter and watching as his new waiter - barely three weeks into his employment at Antique, particularly pathetic but not a record - ran out the door in tears. He wasn't cursing, at least, or throwing threats around - Jin Hyuk hated having to manhandle them out, and it was terrible for the café's image.

Not that sobbing waiters running away from the place was a great thing either, but it was less of a problem than shouted accusations, or violence.

He looked over and met Sun Woo's eyes, and Sun Woo smiled apologetically, ducking his head and looking away, skittering back into the kitchen where he belonged, the troublemaker. Jin Hyuk could hardly even blame him any more - he'd seen it happen and while _he_ didn't understand, it was clear that no matter whether Sun Woo tried or not, if there was a man of his 'type' around, eventually they wound up in his bed.

Sun Woo had no self control when they began to fall at his feet, but really by the point he slept with them the damage had already been done, as he carelessly trailed their broken hearts after him either way. Jin Hyuk bowed as the lone lingering customer stepped out, then - after leaning over the open counter for a brief peek down the street in both directions; no one in sight - went back to the kitchen.

"Why do I even bother hiring anyone else?" Jin Hyuk said accusingly, and Sun Woo looked up from the frippery he was working on, that looked like it had lace overlaying it. Jin Hyuk assumed it wasn't actually lace, but he hadn't seen the cake before, so he couldn't be sure. "It usually only ends in broken dishes, disrupting my patissier's work, and barely any time actually working to make up for the trouble. This one didn't even get his last paycheck." he added, musing.

At least if he _was_ going to be useless with his heartbroken mooning and disrupt business when he left, he hadn't stopped to be paid for it. Though there was a chance he would return for his paycheck later.

"I'm sorry, Jin Hyuk." Sun Woo said, clasping his hands and putting on what Jin Hyuk assumed was his most contrite expression. It looked - like most of Sun Woo's expressions - more like it was aimed at being seductive. It was something of his natural state. If Jin Hyuk had been the erstwhile waiter - any of them - he probably would have been swooning. Or already on his knees. "You know I can't help it!"

"No hiring any more waiters!" Jin Hyuk declared. "Eventually Su Young will come back, and-" he paused, remembering the number of antique china dishes Su Young had broken. And the furniture. And the _door_ , once. "And he can help, and everything will be fine." he finished with slightly less enthusiasm and more raw denial.

Sun Woo, kindly, only nodded, smiling and dropping a delicate-looking bit of glazed fruit onto the centre of the cake in front of him.

Su Young _also_ made terrible faces at Sun Woo, and got even clumsier, somehow - Jin Hyuk wouldn't have thought it possible if he hadn't _seen_ it - in the patissier's presence, not unlike the average waiter, but at least he never did anything _but_. Jin Hyuk wasn't sure why, or if he was just unaware what the feelings he had _were_ , but either way Jin Hyuk was grateful. He had a horrible mental image of being asked for advice on _feelings_ , or worse, specifically on Sun Woo - the depths _that_ topic could sink to - and he hoped it stayed a terrible thought and never became a reality.

"What do you think?" Sun Woo asked proudly, displaying the cake that he had just finished to Jin Hyuk with a flourish of his graceful hands.

Jin Hyuk gamely inspected the pink-and-white confection - Sun Woo _was_ lacking the insistent idolatry and praise he was accustomed to receiving now that Ki Beom was off in Paris, and whatever kept the Master happy was important. It looked. . .

It looked very complicated, very fancy, and very sweet. Jin Hyuk was _terrible_ at this and he knew it - and so did Sun Woo.

Sun Woo sighed, putting the cake back down, this time at the centre of the plate he had waiting for it, without waiting for Jin Hyuk to offer up a comment. He patted the side of the plate proprietarily, giving it a fond sort of look. Jin Hyuk frowned.

Bad for business if his Master was depressed or feeling unappreciated. Not like he couldn't just go to Lollipop if he wanted to feel appreciated, but then, that was a rather different thing, and he needed to be happy _here_. . .

Jin Hyuk stepped forward and patted Sun Woo's shoulder awkwardly. "It looks . . . very feminine." he faltered, mentally slapping himself for the clumsy words. Sun Woo shook his head, pouting slightly.

Jin Hyuk threw his hands up and then just . . . picked up the cake, taking it out to the front display case. Sun Woo called after him what it was. A few moments later, as he arranged it place prominently in the display, Sun Woo appeared at his side and crouched, offering up a neatly-written placard for it.

Jin Hyuk put it out by the cake after eyeing the name dubiously, making a face at it, though he had heard Sun Woo say it only moments before and would be able to repeat an approximation when a customer asked after it.

"Jin Hyuk?" Sun Woo asked, still crouched beside the pastry case. Jin Hyuk grumbled a vague response. Sun Woo rarely needed anything more by way of encouragement, if he just wanted to chat. "Do you get . . . lonely, with just us here? I spend most of the day back in the kitchen, of course. . ." he trailed off, his eyes looking huge and liquid through the dark, solid framing of his glasses.

He leaned a little closer and Jin Hyuk knocked his hand away, getting up rapidly. "Aish, and what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair and glaring.

Then he realised that Sun Woo was now crouched and kneeling at his feet, his neatly drawn-back hair just about even with Jin Hyuk's hip as his head was slightly bowed. Jin Hyuk yanked back, then felt bad for it - he was the one who had put himself - them - into that position, not Sun Woo.

Sun Woo didn't look offended, though. Sun Woo never looked offended, every insult offered him either fully accepted as part of his nature, or allowed to slide off like water. He sometimes looked hurt, though; when Jin Hyuk pulled away from him, or didn't manage to catch himself in time and said something he didn't mean to Sun Woo.

It only made Jin Hyuk resolve to try harder not to do it again, every time.

"Who's lonely?" Jin Hyuk said, stepping closer again and leaning against the counter. He reached down to offer Sun Woo a hand up, belatedly, but Sun Woo only unfolded his mile-long legs, rising smoothly and ignoring the offered assistance.

"Of course." Sun Woo said, with a smile, though his expression was already distancing him from the conversation and his eyes strayed back towards the kitchen.

Jin Hyuk watched him go and calculated perhaps when he could next arrange an evening of freedom for Sun Woo. Technically he needed his patissier here for as long as he was open, but in practise, it was better for business to have a contented patissier, and a night off to spend at Lollipop would hopefully restore his equilibrium.

It had only been a week of heartbroken sighs and looks from the latest waiter, but perhaps he hadn't been very satisfying. Jin Hyuk's face screwed up with disgust at the thought that he had just accidentally tried to assess-

Jin Hyuk shook his head. Fortunately, a small group of young women were approaching, giving him the opportunity to lose himself in his habitual quick, charming patter as he waved them in and seated them. More customers followed not long after, and Jin Hyuk was soon juggling orders and plates, seating people and clearing away dishes and darting back to the kitchen for tea and coffee - and to bring special requests to Sun Woo.

They were entering a busy period - though Antique was rarely _quiet_ , there were definitely times that kept them more on their toes - and the next few days were certainly not feasible to allow Sun Woo the night off. Jin Hyuk let the intention to do so sit in the back of his mind and mostly forgot about it, until he realised that he recognised the sharp-eyed look that was beginning to show up on Sun Woo's face.

It wasn't depression, but it _was_ a hungry sort of look that was making Jin Hyuk slightly anxious as _he_ was the only man around Sun Woo at work at the moment. He was well aware he was Sun Woo's type, but they both knew anything more than the playful flirting he indulged his particular oddity of a patissier in was never going to happen.

It made him nervous to see Sun Woo begin to eye him with that wanting look anyway, and Jin Hyuk resolved himself once again to make time for Sun Woo to go and find someone _else_ to . . . satisfy him. He didn't want Sun Woo to be hurt by his refusal, even if he should be expecting it. Hurt by his refusal _again_.

Jin Hyuk sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He realised it might have been delayed a little too long when he turned around from hanging up his apron at the end of the day to find Sun Woo already deeply into his personal space. He also realised, with some alarm, that he hadn't _noticed_ Sun Woo climbing straight into his personal space until he had come quite literally nose-to-nose with the man.

"Ah, Sun Woo. . ." Jin Hyuk began, putting his hands up to fend Sun Woo off.

Before he could get them up, Sun Woo swept both hands over his shoulders, over-familiar perhaps but quick, not lingering - brushing him off. Jin Hyuk looked down to find little puffs of flour and a couple of crumbs falling from the path of Sun Woo's hands.

"Good night, boss." Sun Woo said with a sly smile and a quick flirtatious look over his shoulder as he turned away.

Jin Hyuk took a moment to sort out his reaction and- "Good night, Sun Woo. See you in the morning." He nodded, and Sun Woo laughed, nodding back in acknowledgement.

Then he slid his glasses off, already stepping out the front door into the late night.

Jin Hyuk rubbed his face and wondered if he perhaps hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Sun Woo being slightly too familiar and casually flirtatious was nothing new, and it had been months - longer - since it had even been anything to bother about. If he was reading that as-

Jin Hyuk shook his head, closing down the shop and beginning to lock up. Sun Woo had never tried to cross over the lines Jin Hyuk set; he knew how things sat between them, even if he sometimes let his gaze stray to Jin Hyuk with that hungry look.

Jin Hyuk set up the coffee and tea corner so it would be quicker in the morning before finally heading home to his quiet apartment. Perhaps he _hadn't_ been getting enough sleep. It wasn't even the nightmares disturbing his rest - they still came, but so much more rarely now, it was hardly anything he couldn't handle - but . . . something he couldn't identify.

Sun Woo was more distant the next day, probably as a reaction to Jin Hyuk's - in his eyes, and probably fairly so - odd behaviour recently, and Jin Hyuk found himself being more forward himself in an effort to . . . what?

Apologise without addressing their friendship, the way that they never did, perhaps. Or to make Sun Woo feel better, more comfortable, around him again. He didn't quite realise how far he had gone in the attempt, not thinking about it, until-

". . .Jin Hyuk?"

Sun Woo's voice was almost tentative. He turned a little, looking over his shoulder at Jin Hyuk. He was already close enough to Sun Woo that when he turned, his breath brushed Jin Hyuk's face. His arms around Sun Woo prevented the man from putting any more distance between them, or really turning to face him, for that matter, and Jin Hyuk cleared his throat.

They had been in similar positions before, but it was always Sun Woo who wrapped himself around Jin Hyuk's shoulders, never like this. "Jin Hyuk? . . .do you want something?" Sun Woo asked, his fingers sliding over Jin Hyuk's forearm delicately.

Jin Hyuk would get cross at the intimate air he imparted with the touch, but . . . the idea of it felt rote, as though it was an act he was used to putting on, not actually offensive. And it was Sun Woo's nature, anyway - Jin Hyuk was the one who had approached him, had _hugged_ him even, close against his back, Sun Woo couldn't help the way he responded to such attention.

"You've been sulking around the place. I know you're lonely with no adoring waiters, but it's depressing." Jin Hyuk blustered, squeezing Sun Woo a little tighter, almost more of an assault than an embrace.

Though Sun Woo didn't buckle beneath it, only relaxed against him trustingly. He smiled, though he was looking forwards again now, and Jin Hyuk could only tell by the corner of his mouth, still just within sight.

"Ah, I am not lonely." Sun Woo denied, giving Jin Hyuk a sidelong look and stroking his hand and wrist again. "I have you, don't I? Perhaps I am lacking a pretty garçon, but I do not need one."

"I just don't need a brooding patissier to serve bitter cakes to our customers!" Jin Hyuk said defensively, releasing Sun Woo. He turned immediately to meet Jin Hyuk's eyes, head tilting to one side. "That's all. Bad for business." he blustered.

Sun Woo smiled secretively, and Jin Hyuk scowled. "What?" he demanded.

"Jin Hyuk. . ." Sun Woo said, slow and quiet. "Is it possible. . . After all this time?" he asked, and when Jin Hyuk only frowned at him a little more severely, clapped his hands together. "Omo, are you finally succumbing to my charm?" he asked almost brightly.

"Yah!" Jin Hyuk shouted, half-raising his hand before he thought about it, though he would never have struck Sun Woo - who knew it well, and didn't bother to even pretend a flinch. "Would I do such a thing? Hey! Leave me out of it!"

Sun Woo laughed and flicked his fingers dismissively before reaching up to straighten his glasses. "Of course, Jin Hyuk." he said. Soothingly. Then he coughed, his expression changing rapidly. He bowed slightly, and turned, returning swiftly and gracefully to the kitchen.

Jin Hyuk frowned, confused, until he realised that there was a customer behind him, looking rather embarrassed herself. Of course there was.

Jin Hyuk favoured her with his most charming smile and devoted ten minutes of his time to lavishly describing everything she seemed tempted by, complimenting her and making her at ease at one of the nearby small tables. When she had become quite overwhelmed by choices - and most likely forgotten both her embarrassment and its cause - Jin Hyuk gave her a few moments to think, bringing her tea and pouring it for her instead.

Jin Hyuk _was_ immune to Sun Woo's charm, of course. He had not even the slightest desire to fall to his knees for his friend, he didn't centre his life or his worries on Sun Woo, and he had no qualms scolding or squabbling with Sun Woo. A frown from the troublesome patissier certainly didn't reduce him to desperation as he had _seen_ quite a number of men fall into.

He certainly wasn't going to dissolve into sobs or fury as Sun Woo commented on the attractiveness of a departing customer in a suit - probably a businessman on his way home from the office, he had a briefcase and a very tired look - wistful, even though he could certainly have had the man's attention given three minutes in his presence.

Inability to keep wait staff aside - and even in the beginning Jin Hyuk had no choice but to admit that was not precisely his _fault_ ; he _did_ nothing - Sun Woo had been very polite about keeping his charms away from their business. Jin Hyuk had never seen him so much as approach a customer for anything other than to help deliver cakes to tables when they were very busy. And usually then only with some reluctance, even if the table in question was not claimed by women.

Jin Hyuk just . . . worried about Sun Woo. He was upset lately, and whatever he said he _did_ seem lonely, and Jin Hyuk was his _friend_ , and he wanted to cheer Sun Woo up again somehow. It wasn't right that he be so downcast, when he made so much of being happy and free all the time.

Jin Hyuk didn't know about _meant to be shared_ , but Sun Woo was a wild creature to be sure and it was odd to see him so . . . restrained. There was something wrong about it.

Jin Hyuk lingered in the doorway of the kitchen after he had closed up the front of the shop that night, watching Sun Woo making up his shopping list. It was the one night a week that Sun Woo did not finish early enough to swan out while Jin Hyuk was still cleaning. Though on other days he sometimes lingered after he was done, either to help or simply to chat with Jin Hyuk.

"Ah, Jin Hyuk." Sun Woo murmured, surprised, upon noticing his presence. "I have finished." he added, with a smile. Jin Hyuk held out a hand, still leaning against the doorframe, and Sun Woo obligingly brought the pad to him, their fingers brushing as he turned it over to Jin Hyuk.

It was mostly a formality - Jin Hyuk had only denied one even of Sun Woo's specialty requests in the last six months, and he was mostly sure that it had been put there specifically as a joke. Jin Hyuk skimmed the list, finding a few unusual items and humming curiously, looking up at Sun Woo. He gestured to the list, with its three new requests.

Sun Woo smiled, dipping his head. "It is approaching springtime, I thought to try and create a new signature dessert for the season." he explained, and Jin Hyuk nodded. They were always popular, when Sun Woo created seasonal specials.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jin Hyuk said, waving Sun Woo off with the list he still held when Sun Woo paused by him, watching him lock up the kitchen door.

"Good night, Jin Hyuk." Sun Woo said softly, touching his shoulder, and then he turned and was gone in a handful of long-legged strides, disappearing around the corner.

Sun Woo cooed over the new ingredients the next morning, and Jin Hyuk found himself returning to the kitchen to watch as soon as he had gotten the front of the shop all set up for customers. It was an hour or so before they officially opened, time Sun Woo usually spent baking some of the day's cakes ahead. Sometimes he had to come in even earlier, and those days he was usually already hard at work before Jin Hyuk arrived to set up.

Sun Woo inspected the fruit, and Jin Hyuk denied that he felt a flicker of pride when Sun Woo called it beautiful - he had lectured Jin Hyuk, the first month of shopping, for bringing him unsightly or bruised fruit, as many of them had to be perfect so as not to spoil the look of the desserts.

"Tell me about them." Jin Hyuk invited, finally, when Sun Woo had begun to work in earnest on his new creation.

Sun Woo looked up, surprised, then grinned, tucking a persistently loose lock of hair behind his ear and cocking his head. "You wish to know about my desserts?" he asked, and Jin Hyuk scowled.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me. . ." he began, turning slightly and beginning to step away.

In a moment Sun Woo's hands were clasped around his arm, tugging him back pleadingly. "No, no! Come here, I will teach you." he said, with a tiny smile. It wasn't one of Sun Woo's smiles for showing off, nor was it a sultry curve of his seductive mouth, he was genuinely happy.

For all that he admitted to keeping his place as a patissier because he was good at it and because of the money, Sun Woo truly did have a love for his creations. Jin Hyuk had been able to see that early on, whatever Sun Woo said of his motivations. He didn't get it, and sweets still turned his stomach, but listening to Sun Woo talk about them had become a habit - useful for his sales - and a not unpleasant one, somehow.

Sun Woo kept smiling, flitting around the kitchen as he spoke, his graceful hands busy, seemingly having no trouble expounding on what he was doing as he worked, though it was an experiment. Jin Hyuk came closer when he was bid to do so, leaning over the large worktable with his hands clasped behind his back.

He knew precisely nothing of the details Sun Woo pointed out - he could bake passably, for the simpler items, and he helped Sun Woo by handling those in the busier times, but it was purely by rote, no knowledge and no particular skill involved - but he looked. And he looked sidelong at Sun Woo's face, which was lit with pleasure, and smiled himself, and did not mind.

Sun Woo looked up at him, with a bright smile, as Jin Hyuk straightened at his side. He was still bowed forwards over the table, and Jin Hyuk ducked his head, offering as close to a compliment as he could manage for the pretty little delicacies.

Sun Woo's smile spread a little further, his eyes soft behind his glasses, and Jin Hyuk swallowed, feeling very out of place suddenly. He licked his lips and shifted, uncertain if he was about to pull away or not, and Sun Woo's eyes sharpened. They were hungry again, and predatory now, but not with the lazy sort of nonchalance that he often saw when Sun Woo was waiting, watching for his newest admirer to make himself known. It was specific and directed straight at him, and Jin Hyuk should have pulled away at least a minute ago.

A loud rattling noise, underpinned by several bangs, made them both jump.

"Oppa! Jin Hyuk _oppa_!"

The voice was muffled, but clear enough, and he recognised the girl calling for him.

Jin Hyuk checked his watch. They should have been open for business more than fifteen minutes ago - he had become distracted in his patissier's chatter and quiet confidence, absorbed in watching Sun Woo - and one of the young university students that often stopped here on her way to classes was now outside.

"I have to open up, ai, I can't believe I am late." Jin Hyuk said, making a face, and Sun Woo patted his shoulder, smiling gently.

"Go on." he said, shooing Jin Hyuk with one graceful, flour-speckled hand. "I will bring out the first batch of the new desserts in a few moments."

Jin Hyuk nodded and hurried out to the counter, opening it up and greeting the girl with a bow and an apology and a charming smile. She smiled back, pretty and shy, and looked at the case in front of her, putting one finger to the corner of her lips as she thought.

Jin Hyuk took a moment to get into the appropriate mode to chatter with customers and then began extolling the virtues of a few different choices. When he heard the door to the kitchen swing behind him, he leaned in confidently and told her in a low voice about the very special and incredibly new dessert his patissier had just invented this very morning, and she simply _had_ to have one.

Just as she declared that, smiling, Sun Woo appeared at his side with a tray. Jin Hyuk smoothly selected one from the array on offer, tucked it into a box, wrapped it, and completed the transaction as the girl fruitlessly wished Sun Woo a good morning, stars in her eyes. Somehow almost none of the girls who sighed over Jin Hyuk's patissier ever seemed to notice how pointless any overture towards him was.

Sun Woo smiled nervously, lifted a hand to her, then glanced at Jin Hyuk, with a shallow bow, and disappeared back into the kitchen. Jin Hyuk caught himself tsking almost fondly as he watched Sun Woo dart away, and shook his head vigorously.

He was just distracted. He focused on tidying up his already-neat counter space as he waited for their next customer to appear.

The new dessert captured the eye of many customers over the course of the day, unsurprisingly - and Jin Hyuk's enthusiastic talk won more of them over to it if the sight alone was not enough. Sun Woo was delighted that it had been so well-liked, and while that had not been Jin Hyuk's goal - he hadn't considered it while talking up the dessert - he was pleased to see it so.

Jin Hyuk slung an arm around Sun Woo's shoulders without thinking. "The work of a Master, hey? Girls just _love_ that sweet stuff, it's a shame you don't-"

"You do not have to be a woman to appreciate a wonderful piece of decadence and even sweetness, Jin Hyuk." Sun Woo said, his voice slow and sultry rather than scolding. Jin Hyuk swallowed, startled, though it was a tone he had heard before and shouldn't have thrown him so badly. Jin Hyuk tightened his grip slightly just as Sun Woo finished speaking, inadvertently pulling Sun Woo in closer against himself.

Head slightly bowed, Sun Woo only looked up at Jin Hyuk from behind the thick rims of his glasses, looking almost shy, which was an impression that would have left Jin Hyuk laughing at any other time.

"Jin Hyuk, you shouldn't t-"

Sun Woo fell silent mid-word, because, inexplicably, Jin Hyuk's mouth was now covering his own, Jin Hyuk's hands drawing him into the sudden kiss. Sun Woo's eyes went wide and shocked, then dark. The illusion of shyness dissipated instantly as Sun Woo's mouth opened against his own, Jin Hyuk's breath stolen by a hot, passionate kiss the likes of which he couldn't remember when he had last received.

If he ever had at all, which Jin Hyuk doubted, faintly.

Delicate, graceful hands he had somehow not realised were so strong cupped his jaw and curled around his shoulder, and Sun Woo's body - the rest of him just as graceful as his hands, slim and elegant - arched against Jin Hyuk, his hips twisting more like a woman's than Jin Hyuk would have expected, even having seen the man when he danced.

Jin Hyuk thought he should pull back, but he couldn't quite bring himself to, not with the feeling of Sun Woo in his arms - it should have been strange, Sun Woo was almost his height and no girl had ever been so solid in his embrace, but Jin Hyuk had . . . grown used to the feel of Sun Woo against him. It was familiar, not discomfiting.

The force and heat in Sun Woo's kiss was _not_ familiar at all, and it swept Jin Hyuk up dizzyingly. He slid one hand up Sun Woo's back to press him close and the other down instinctively towards his arse. Sun Woo moaned, his voice low and throaty and very masculine, and Jin Hyuk groaned in response, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his friend.

Sun Woo was gasping for breath when Jin Hyuk broke the kiss, but so was he. Sun Woo's eyes were still dark, wide with shock, and his face had gone slightly flushed.

"You," Jin Hyuk licked his lips, realising as he did that Sun Woo didn't taste sweet - as Jin Hyuk might have guessed, if he'd ever thought of it at all - but spicy, sharp and hot, like the look in his eyes, "are not a woman."

"No." Sun Woo said quietly, his breaths still coming roughly.

"I should care." Jin Hyuk said, though he grabbed at Sun Woo a little harder - a little too harshly, though he didn't complain or so much as flinch as the touch.

"Do you?" Sun Woo asked, moving his head to keep his eyes locked with Jin Hyuk's.

"I should shove you away." Jin Hyuk said, his own breathing getting rougher, not steadier.

"Please don't." Sun Woo asked softly.

"I kissed you." Jin Hyuk said, fisting a hand in Sun Woo's white jacket, behind his shoulder blades.

" _Yes._ " Sun Woo breathed, looking a little disbelieving even as he confirmed it.

"I don't care." Jin Hyuk said, which could have been the wrong thing to say, but-

"Do it again." Sun Woo said, curling one hand low against Jin Hyuk's neck, coaxing rather than pulling.

He did, nearly dragging Sun Woo against him, growling at the rough, wanton sounds that the scrape of his teeth and his stubble produced from Sun Woo, learning from the abandon, the fervour that Sun Woo had given him so quickly.

"You said that you didn't want me any more, not like you had." Jin Hyuk said breathlessly when they parted once more, his lips tingling.

"I don't." Sun Woo said, and Jin Hyuk's brows rose. "Not the way that I did once. I still want you. You are," he paused, smirking, though there was a tinge of regret still clinging in the uneven curve of his mouth, "so my type." He traced Jin Hyuk's lower lip with one fingertip.

"Ha." Jin Hyuk said, absently realising that he was stroking the small of Sun Woo's back lightly now, as though to soothe him. "Of course you still want me."

"Do you not know how?" Sun Woo asked, something hidden in his eyes, even as he kept looking at Jin Hyuk's mouth rather than meet his gaze.

Jin Hyuk kissed him again, and Sun Woo didn't fight it, or try to delay and ask for an answer to his question, only lost himself in the kiss again openly. He let Jin Hyuk pull and push at him as he liked, moving easily with Jin Hyuk's hands even as his own wandered.

His body arched as he let out a tiny breathy cry, and Jin Hyuk found himself startled by the hot, hard pressure against his thigh. Sun Woo stilled as Jin Hyuk jerked, identifying the feeling. He looked nervous, his eyes cutting away and his teeth worrying at his lower lip, already reddened from the force of Jin Hyuk's kiss.

Jin Hyuk yanked at Sun Woo's hair, which he had evidently already torn from its habitual neat ponytail, the loose waves soft around his fingers and wrist. "I want to fuck you." he said, and Sun Woo's breath caught with a scratchy little noise.

" _Yes. . ._ " he moaned, his eyes glassy, his hips pushing harder against Jin Hyuk, his erection making firm and unmistakable contact with Jin Hyuk's thigh, rubbing there. His own pressed a little less firmly against Sun Woo's hip, and reminded him with a dull throb how long it had _been_ since he had fucked someone.

Since he had even _wanted_ to this badly. Jin Hyuk's muddled mind couldn't remember if he ever _had_ wanted to fuck anyone this badly before, a blur of girlfriends in the past smoothing into a parade of accusatory breakups and softly apologetic words - soft, smaller bodies against his own and the pride in their pleasure, but never like _this_ -

"I don't want to fuck you on the floor of your- my- kitchen." Jin Hyuk said roughly.

Sun Woo smiled behind the tumbled mess of his hair. "Lie." he said, soft and even, not sultry this time, and fuck, but he was right. Jin Hyuk _did_ want to fuck him here, on the floor, or on the expanse of the steel table that filled the centre of the room, but-

"Come home with me." Jin Hyuk said, though he knew that it was a risk, pausing, ceasing the headlong rush they had indulged in - been _caught_ in - thus far to go to his home.

Sun Woo looked shocked, but Jin Hyuk _knew_ that sometimes he went home with his lovers, he didn't always take them to his tiny, comfortable apartment, so-

"Jin Hyuk. . ."

"You don't want to?" Jin Hyuk asked, though he felt barely even a flicker of uncertainty.

Sun Woo only kissed him again, arms sliding around Jin Hyuk and pulling him in close as he arched against Jin Hyuk a little more, flexible but not pliable under the pressure of his hands. "Mm." he murmured, nodding slightly as he pulled away.

Jin Hyuk clasped Sun Woo's sharp, pretty face between his hands and looked into those dark eyes. He paused, tracing a fingertip over the sidepiece of Sun Woo's glasses, but didn't remove them, for all the surreality of Sun Woo's seductive, flushed face still wearing the glasses which he wore every day at work, but left off when prowling at Lollipop.

"I want you." Jin Hyuk said, his voice more sure than even he had expected, and Sun Woo's startled, then accepting expression said he had noticed the change in Jin Hyuk's phrasing - in his meaning - as well as the tone.

He smiled, and this time when he brought his head forward it wasn't for another of those consuming, dizzying kisses, but only a gentle, almost affectionate nuzzling stroke of his nose and lips against Jin Hyuk's cheek and jaw. No, it _was_ affectionate - not in the way of the passionate, sexy kisses, but the way of a hundred playfully thrown-off embraces, and a thousand gentle touches of those strong, graceful hands, supportive and understated. The way of Sun Woo _there_ , at his side, always.

Sun Woo murmured his agreement, but Jin Hyuk couldn't quite release him for a moment, arms tight around Sun Woo's waist as he tried to place what had changed and when. Sun Woo hummed and kissed him, this time lightly coaxing, and affectionate in the same way the nuzzling had been.

It was different, but not-

Jin Hyuk let the kiss come to a natural, soft ending, leaning against Sun Woo heavily, feeling the light brush of knuckles tracing the side of his face as he closed his eyes. Jin Hyuk drew away, tilting his head back with a jerk of his chin, and smiled, tugging Sun Woo through the kitchen towards the outside door at the back; the only one not yet locked.

Sun Woo laughed and followed along, and Jin Hyuk let the pieces of things he was now realising or had known for months but never said or even acknowledged consciously rest in his mind. Right now, Sun Woo's hands were all over him, and Jin Hyuk was taking his demonic gay patissier home to his bed, and they could come later.

Jin Hyuk laughed as Sun Woo slipped into the passenger side of his car only to nearly climb over the centre console to kiss his throat, one hand sliding over him far more boldly than it already had, cupping Jin Hyuk's very much present erection appreciatively. He swatted at the hand, and Sun Woo folded his long legs and laughed, head tipped back, pale throat bared. Pulling his hands back, Sun Woo slid them down his own chest instead and moaned.

If Sun Woo was only as serious now as he ever was, if this proved, in weeks or months, to be another casualty of Sun Woo's life, Jin Hyuk. . .

He smiled, though it was difficult to drive with Sun Woo being so distracting in the passenger seat, stroking Jin Hyuk's chest now. Which he supposed was relatively well-behaved really, for Sun Woo.

Jin Hyuk's ahjumma neighbour was going to be scandalised, he thought, with a laugh, as he finally made it to his own street and parked. Sun Woo had no self control and Jin Hyuk no desire to hold back, and they kissed up against the side of his car, all passion and frenzy again until he had nearly forgotten why his hand was in his pocket, wrapped around the jagged metal of his keys.

If Sun Woo did move on with no more regret or nostalgia than he had for any other lover, then Jin Hyuk would not be heartbroken, would not sigh and sob over him - because Jin Hyuk _was_ immune to Sun Woo's ridiculous charm. But not to his friend, the patissier who flirted and played and supported him, stayed by his side always, accidentally seduced all the waiters, offered fluttering apologies for doing so, and kept Jin Hyuk from ever feeling lonely with no need to think he was trying.

* * *

This was inspired during a writing challenge by the song Hungry Like The Wolf (Duran Duran).


End file.
